beinghumanfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Staffel 1
Für die erste Staffel der US-Serie Being Human wurden 13 Episoden produziert. Sie feierte am Montag, den 17. Januar 2011 mit der Episode "There Goes the Neighborhood" ihre Premiere. Die letzte Episode, die in den USA am Montag, den 11. April 2011 ausgestrahlt wurde, hieß "A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Me Killing You". Im deutschsprachigen Raum strahlte sie zuerst der österreichische Sender ATV ab dem 5. Januar 2012 bis zum 29. März 2012 aus. In Deutschland erfolgte die Ausstrahlung der ersten Staffel auf dem Sender Sixx vom 16.08.2012 bis zum 15.11.2012. Concorde Home Entertainment kündigte die Veröffentlichung der ersten Staffel von "Being Human" auf DVD und Blu-ray für den 18. Oktober 2012 an. Inhalt Die Arbeitskollegen Aidan (Sam Witwer) und Josh (Sam Huntington) haben ein dunkles Geheimnis: Aidan ist ein Vampir, Josh ein Werwolf. Um aufeinander aufzupassen, beschließen die beiden Krankenpfleger, zusammenzuziehen. Sie finden ein Haus, das etwas heruntergekommen ist und eine Überraschung birgt: Sally (Meaghan Rath) - ein Geist. Eine ungewöhnliche Wohngemeinschaft entsteht ... Handlung Der in Boston lebende Aidan ist ein Vampir. Er versucht ein menschliches Leben zu führen und hat sich bereits von seinem Schöpfer Bishop abgewandt. Aidan ernährt sich ausschließlich von Konservenblut, zu welchem er leichten Zugang hat, da er als Pfleger im Suffolk County Hospital arbeitet. Doch schafft er es nicht immer, seinen Blutdurst zu kontrollieren, und so passiert es, dass er seine Kollegin Rebecca versehentlich tötet. Sein Freund Josh hat ein ähnliches Schicksal, dieser ist ein Werwolf und hat es satt, einmal im Monat als unkontrollierbare gewalttätige Bestie durch den Wald zu laufen. So beschließen die beiden, um sich gegenseitig zu helfen, gemeinsam in eine Wohnung zu ziehen. In dieser treffen sie jedoch kurz nach ihrem Einzug eine junge Frau namens Sally an, welche ein halbes Jahr zuvor verstorben ist und seitdem als Geist in diesem Haus festsitzt. So leben Vampir, Werwolf und Geist gemeinsam unter einem Dach. Aidan bekommt recht schnell Probleme durch Rebeccas Ermordung. Denn es stellt sich heraus, dass Bishop sie in jener Nacht nicht „beseitigt“, sondern in einen Vampir verwandelt hat. Er versucht seinen Fehler wieder gut zu machen, indem er sie dabei unterstützen will, ohne Menschenblut zu leben. Doch Rebecca lehnt dies ab, da sie ihre neu gewonnenen Kräfte zu sehr genießt. Hinzu kommt, dass Bishop durch Rebecca versucht, Aidan dazu zu bringen, sich wieder seinem Clan anzuschließen. Josh hingegen ist frustriert über sein Leben als Werwolf, lernt jedoch bald den Werwolf Ray kennen. Er lernt viel von Ray über sein Leben als Wolf und bemerkt zunächst nicht, dass er dabei negativ von ihm beeinflusst wird. Schließlich kommt es zum Streit und es stellt sich heraus, dass es Ray war, der Josh in einen Werwolf verwandelt hat. Sally versucht mit ihrem „Leben“ als Geist klarzukommen und lernt, wie sie das Haus verlassen kann und dass es für jeden Geist eine Tür ins Jenseits gibt. Schnell nutzt Sally ihre neuerlernten Fähigkeiten, um ihrem früheren Verlobten Danny nahe zu sein. Doch sie wird schnell enttäuscht, als sie mitbekommt, dass sich dieser ihrer früheren besten Freundin Bridget annähert. Zu allem Überfluss stellt sich heraus, dass sie nicht, wie zunächst angenommen, durch einen versehentlichen Treppensturz gestorben ist, sondern von Danny ermordet wurde. Währenddessen lernt Josh die Krankenschwester Nora kennen. Aufgrund seines Fluchs will er die Beziehung zu ihr langsam angehen, was Nora nicht verstehen kann, und so haben die beiden zunächst ein paar Startschwierigkeiten. Bei dem Besuch der Vampirältesten versucht Bishop, Aidan endgültig zurück auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Er veranstaltet einen Werwolfkampf, für den er Josh kidnappt, da er weiß, dass dieser Aidans bester Freund ist. Josh kann den Kampf zwar zunächst gewinnen, soll jedoch für einen weiteren Kampf von den Vampiren gefangen bleiben. Um dies zu verhindern, willigt Aidan ein, sich Bishop wieder anzuschließen. Da dieser Angst hat, dass die Ältesten ihn töten wollen, kommt er diesen zuvor und verübt einen Anschlag auf sie. Aidan geht dazwischen und rettet zumindest den Wichtigsten der Ältesten, Hegeman, wobei er Hilfe von Rebecca bekommt. Diese erkennt daraufhin, dass sie nicht weiter als Vampir leben will, und bittet Aidan, sie zu töten – was er schließlich auch schweren Herzens tut. Nachdem Josh von den Vampiren wieder freigelassen wurde, eröffenet Nora ihm, dass sie schwanger sei. Gleichzeitig kann Josh sein Geheimnis um sein Wesen nicht mehr vor Nora verstecken. Sie folgt ihm in einer Vollmondnacht in den Keller, wo er sich verwandelt, und sieht dort seine wahre Gestalt. Dabei erleidet sie eine Fehlgeburt, da auch der Fötus in ihr sich verwandelt. Darauf erzählt Josh ihr die ganze Geschichte von seinem Zusammenstoß mit Ray, der ihn nur durch einen Kratzer in einen Werwolf verwandelte. Nora ist froh, dass sie endlich sein Geheimnis kennt, enthält ihm aber vor, dass er sie vor seiner endgültigen Verwandlung im Keller selbst verletzt hat. Nachdem Sally nun die wahren Umstände ihres Todes kennt, verfolgt sie Danny und versucht ihm das Leben zur Hölle zu machen, worauf sich dieser eine Exorzistin zur Hilfe holt, um Sally endgültig zu vertreiben, was Sally zunächst verhindern kann. Doch Danny will sie nun ein für alle Mal loswerden und zündet das Haus an, worauf er von Sally in den Flammen festgehalten wird. Aidan und Josh kommen noch rechtzeitig hinzu und können den Brand löschen. Daraufhin zwingen sie Danny dazu, der Polizei die Brandstiftung und die Schuld an Sallys Tod zu gestehen, woraufhin er festgenommen wird. Kurz darauf, als die drei zusammen im Haus sitzen, erscheint Sallys Tür, doch sie kommt nicht dazu, durch sie hindurch zu gehen, da im selben Moment Bishop durchs Fenster hereinstürmt und Aidan einen Pflock in die Brust rammt. Josh bringt ihn ins Krankenhaus und schafft es zusammen mit Nora, ihn zu retten und für seinen finalen Kampf gegen Bishop bereit zu machen. Mit Joshs und Sallys Hilfe schafft es Aidan schließlich, den Kampf für sich zu entscheiden und Bishop zu enthaupten. Besetzung Hauptbesetzung * Sam Witwer ... Aidan * Meaghan Rath ... Sally * Sam Huntington ... Josh * Mark Pellegrino ... Bishop Nebenbesetzung * Sarah Allen ... Rebecca * Gianpaolo Venuta ... Danny * Alison Louder ... Emily * Kristen Hager ... Nora * Vincent Leclerc ... Marcus * Angela Galuppo ... Bridget Episoden Galerie Being-human-aidan.jpg|Sam Witwer als Aidan. Being-human-josh.jpg|Sam Huntington als Josh. Being-human-sally.jpg|Meaghan Rath als Sally. Siehe auch Kategorie:Staffeln